Something More
by marksmom
Summary: Sequel to 'Two Less'.  Draco Malfoy slowly realizes what he's done.  Implied slash, snogging.


Draco Malfoy was pissed. Three sheets to the wind. Drunk. Really, _**REALLY**_ drunk. He didn't make a habit of getting drunk like this, but his on again/off again lover of three years had just broken up with him...again. Draco had the feeling, however, that, unlike the last time, this time it was for good.

He knew he had messed up again. He always messed up when it came to Harry. He always had. He just couldn't seem to control himself when it came to beautiful men and women. Unlike Harry, Draco was bisexual, and so had slept with both men and women during his time with Harry. Harry never found out about the women, though. If anything would have sent Harry over the edge, it would have been finding out that Draco was sleeping with women, too.

He was sitting at the bar in The Leaky Cauldron, drowning his sorrows, when he saw two redheads walk into the pub. Draco thought it was the oldest two, but couldn't be sure. With all that red hair and those freckles, the members of that family all looked like one another. He hunched his shoulders and tried to hide his face, so that they wouldn't see him. He could hear their conversation, though, as they sat at a table and ordered food.

"Why did Harry stay with him for that long? I mean, it only took me once with Fleur, before I decided to leave. Well, once that I _**knew**_ about anyway."

"I don't know Bill. I think he just wanted someone to show him affection. After the war, everyone kind of dropped him like a hot brick. He's done his job, he's saved us, now he's useless. Yeah, the press still follows him around, but I just think they're looking for something to roast him with. Given the chance, they'll make sure that he's loved one minute and hated the next. Just like they always have."

"You know, I can't even imagine how that would affect someone, let alone someone like Harry. He goes from relatives who hate him to our family. Then Ron turns on him, then apologizes, and then does it again. Now this. He's never had a constant flow of positive emotions, has he?"

"No. Jenna and I have tried to give him some of what he's missed, but we're not the same. He needs a stabilizing factor in his life. Draco Malfoy sure as hell wasn't stabilizing." Draco felt himself flinch. No, he definitely had not been a stabilizing factor in Harry's life. He felt his heart sink. He wondered if he could ever make it up to Harry. He wondered if Harry would even let him try.

He sat and listened as their conversation moved on to The Weasel and Granger, well, he supposed she was now another Weaselette, since she had married the git. He was not surprised that they had already reproduced. He should have had at least one child by now, too, but he had refused to marry Pansy. Fortunately, neither of his parents were alive to press the matter. She was just as bad as he was. He supposed it was hypocritical of him to demand faithfulness in his relationships, when he was unwilling to give it himself. He'd never really thought about it.

He thought about children he might have had. They, for some reason, all had his blonde hair with bright green eyes. Yes, wizards could get pregnant, but there were several mitigating factors that came into play first. One, there had to be a strong emotion involved...love. Two, there had to be trust, something he had never given Harry a reason to feel for him. The strongest factor, though, was if the two involved were soul mates. He knew that he and Harry weren't soul mates, they'd never had that deep a connection. Children could be born without the last, but if the soul bond was there, children were almost guaranteed.

The two men finished their supper and left the pub. Draco sighed. He needed to speak with Harry. He had to try, no matter that Harry had told him not to. He paid his tab and left, apparating to the alley next to Harry's flat. He walked around to the front of the building, but stopped when he saw the same redheads that had just left The Leaky Cauldron. Why were they here? He began to get agitated. He needed to speak with Harry, now. He didn't want to wait.

He cast a Notice-Me-Not spell, so that he could wait for the two men to leave, and conjured a chair. He didn't know how long he sat on that chair before he heard yelling coming from Harry's flat. The Weasel and his wife apparated to the front walk and ran inside. They were followed by the Weasley twins and Arthur Weasley. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were next. By now, Draco was worried. What was going on inside Harry's flat?

With the arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Draco stood and ran to the door of the flat. He strengthened the Notice-Me-Not spell and crept inside. He moved around the outside of the crowd gathered around the sofa until he had a clear view. Bill Weasley was laying half on/half off of the sofa, holding Harry's hand, and unconscious. Harry was lying on the sofa, also unconscious.

Draco began to panic. What had happened? Why were they holding hands? He tried to edge closer to the sofa, but had to stay back or risk having someone realize that he was there. He listened to the rapid-fire questions being thrown at Charlie Weasley by Minister Shacklebolt.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know! Harry was scratching his hand and then just collapsed on the sofa. Bill tried to get to him, but he fell to the floor. He crawled the rest of the way over and grabbed Harry's hand. As soon as he did, he stiffened and collapsed."

"What did you do next?"

"I tried to wake them, but I couldn't. I tried to get their hands apart. Nothing I tried worked. I fire-called Mum and sent my patronus to the rest of you."

Hermione gave a slightly hysterical giggle. "Your patronus is a kitten?" Charlie glared at her.

"Yes, but he roars like a lion, so what?" A beautiful brunette moved to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Calm down, Love. It won't help Harry or Bill if you get mad." Draco saw Weasley relax and put his arms around the woman. _Must be his wife_, Draco thought. He remembered Harry talking about the former dragon handler and his wife, Jenna.

Kingsley walked over to the floo and fire-called St. Mungo's, requesting a team of medi-witches and a stretcher. "Alright everyone. Move away from the sofa, so that the medi-witches can get in here." Draco stepped back, well out of the way of the people gathered there. Or so he thought.

A hand grabbed his arm and dragged him into the closest room, which happened to be the guest bedroom. Draco started to panic again. Who had seen through his spell? The person, a man, stayed behind him, so that Draco couldn't see him. He felt a nose touch his neck and heard the person inhale deeply. "Stay here. If you leave, I'll know it. I can see through your Notice-Me-Not spell." He felt the person move away and then the door closed. He heard a locking spell activate at both the door and the window, and knew he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. He dropped the spell.

He sat on the bed and tried to calm himself. _Who can see through a Notice-Me-Not spell?_ Draco began to mentally list all those he knew who could see through it. Lord Voldemort (but he was dead, destroyed by the man lying on the sofa), vampires, the Fae, werewolves...

He sat bolt upright on the bed. Werewolves! Remus Lupin.

~OOooOO~

Remus Lupin shut the door and put up a locking spell that only Bill Weasley could take down. Since that man was unconscious next to his godson, there wasn't a chance anyone could get into or out of that room. He had seen Draco Malfoy walk into Harry's flat and had wondered why Charlie would have called him. When no one seemed to pay any attention to the man, Remus realized that he had a Notice-Me-Not spell surrounding him. Why would Draco Malfoy need a Notice-Me-Not spell? And what would he be doing at Harry's flat?

He had surreptitiously followed the man around the room and caught his scent. He recognized it as being the scent that sometimes clung to Harry when he visited Sirius and himself. Once he got Draco into the guest room, he had inhaled more deeply, confirming his thoughts. Draco Malfoy was the one who kept hurting their Harry. He knew he had to keep this knowledge from his bond-mate. Sirius would kill Draco, and then where would that leave Remus?

Remus waited until everyone else had left and told Sirius to go on. "I'll straighten things up here and meet you at St. Mungo's. Don't want Harry to come back to a mess." Sirius looked at him strangely, but knew that when Remy got into one of these moods, nothing would stop him. He nodded and flooed to the hospital.

Remus walked back to the guest room and removed the locking spell. Waving his wand at the door, it opened slightly. Draco's head slowly appeared around the edge of the door jamb. Remus motioned with his head to follow him. Draco took a deep breath and left the sanctuary of the guest room.

"Alright. Why are you here? What are you to Harry?" Remus hadn't even allowed Draco to sit before he started questioning him.

Draco looked the man in the eyes as he sat in a chair. Remus Lupin was his best chance of getting to speak with Harry when he woke up. He wasn't about to lie to a werewolf either. They could smell deceit. "I wanted to talk with Harry. I am, or rather, was, his boyfriend for the last three years."

Remus looked at the younger man with a blank expression, but there was contempt in his eyes. "Don't you mean you're the one who's been hurting him for the last three years?"

Draco flinched slightly. He closed his eyes and nodded once. "Yes."

Remus leaned forward, causing Draco to sit back. "Why? What is it about Harry that makes people like you be attracted to him? Wasn't Oliver Wood bad enough? What about Seamus Finnegan during school? What is it about him that causes his significant others to want to hurt him?"

"I don't know." Remus growled slightly. "Really! I don't know! Somehow, even with everything that's happened to him, he still has an air of innocence about him. That's what attracted me to him. How can someone who's been through what he has still seem innocent? It...I don't know...it drove me mad, made me want to be as close to him as I could get, to see if that innocence would rub off on me. I don't think I was _**ever**_ that innocent, even when I was born! Hell, I'm Lucius Malfoy's son, of course I was never that innocent. I grew up knowing that I would be a Death Eater. Even when I switched sides, I still felt like I was, because that's what I grew up with."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "But why try to drag him down to your level? Why hurt him, when he'd never done a damn thing to hurt you like that?"

"I don't know." Draco dropped his head into his hands. "I don't know. I wish I hadn't. He broke things off with me today. For good. I was here, hoping to talk to him, but I don't think anyone's going to let me that close to him again."

"Damn right I'm not! You listen to me Draco Malfoy! If I ever hear of you coming near Harry again, let alone talking to him, I'll tear you apart. You've hurt my pup enough!"

Draco went pale. He knew what happened to people who were found to have hurt a werewolf's pup. He wouldn't make it out of the encounter alive. Forget about turning him, Remus Lupin would kill him and they'd never find his body.

~OOooOO~

Draco scoured the _Daily Prophet_ for any news of Harry and the oldest Weasley. All they would report was that the two were still in a deep sleep of sorts. For three weeks they had been reporting the same story. Draco was beside himself. He felt an urgent need to see Harry, to see if he could bring him out of this...whatever it was. He had been to see Harry twice since his conversation with Remus Lupin. Ever careful of being found out, he had found a stronger invisibility spell that not even a werewolf could see through...hopefully. He had taken to haunting the lobby of St. Mungo's, watching for the werewolf and Sirius Black to leave, so that he could safely see Harry.

The first time he had been in the room, he had been stunned to find that Harry and Bill Weasley were still holding hands. Apparently, the healers hadn't been able to separate their hands, so they just enlarged the bed they lay in. He had tried to get close to Harry, but there had been some sort of ward put up that wouldn't let him any closer than three feet from the couple.

He apparated to the alley next to the hospital and cast the invisibility spell. He waited until someone walked through the doors and went inside. He quickly made his way up to the 3rd floor. Draco thought it was kind of silly that they were on the floor for spell damage when no one could tell exactly what was wrong with them.

He saw that the dragon handler's wife was standing in the doorway. He carefully slid past her, into the room. He was thankful he had thought to cast a silencing spell on himself, in addition to the invisibility spell, as Charlie Weasley sat in a chair next to the bed. The wards must be taken down when 'approved' visitors came to see the pair. Since his name wouldn't appear on any list, he hadn't been able to get past the wards.

He made himself comfortable in the corner, standing so that he could see the bed, paying no attention to the conversation taking place between Weasley and his wife. He noticed the golden glow surround the two on the bed at the same time as Weasley's wife. Draco's heart hit the soles of his shoes. He knew what that glow meant. Bill Weasley and Harry Potter were soul mates. He felt a tear make its way down the side of his face. He knew he now stood absolutely no chance of ever getting back together with the man he had only just come to realize that he loved.

He wanted to panic when the room started to fill with people, but he was far enough away that no one came close to his spot in the corner. No one, not even Remus Lupin, looked at him. He listened to the explanation that Harry gave for where they had been for the last three weeks. Everyone was happy for the two men and let them know, in no uncertain terms. The room slowly emptied. A healer came in and gave Harry and Bill both a clean bill of health and released them.

Draco slid down the wall of the now empty room, dropping his head onto his arms, resting on his knees. He made no effort to stop the tears. He had truly messed up this time. Now, he was going to have to live with his mistakes. He heard the door open again and looked up as Remus Lupin walked in and sniffed the air.

"I know you're here, Malfoy. I won't hurt you. Because of your stupidity, Harry has found the one person in this world he is meant to be with. Stay away from them. Harry deserves happiness and so does Bill. Harry deserves something more than what you gave him. I hope you can live with yourself." He turned away to leave, but the sound of a sob stopped him. Without turning around, he addressed the empty air where he knew Draco Malfoy to be.

"Now you know how he felt."


End file.
